New Years Eve Love
by GaladInzel
Summary: She'd promised herself they'd only be friends what she didn't know was that he was determined to be more than just friends. Sequel to the twelve day's of christmas miracle. don't have to read that one first
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a multi-chapter sequel to my story 'The Twelve Days of Christmas Miracle' you don't have to read that one to read this one but it might make more sense if you did. All disclaimers apply sadly I don't own Criminal minds. Reviews are welcomed!**_

_"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies."  
-Aristotle_

Garcia sat on the edge of her bed staring into oblivion contemplating how she was going to get out of the mess she'd gotten herself into. She didn't know what possessed her to say yes she could probably blame it on the stress and lack of sleep. No one had slept well after Emily had gotten hurt, but then again she shouldn't be surprised. This unit seemed to have a knack for getting into trouble but no more than Derek Morgan.

Thinking of Derek brought her back to her present dilemma what had possessed her to say yes to him, what in the world convinced her that going to meet his family on New Years was a good idea. Sighing she looked at the phone for the tenth time she contemplated canceling on him say she was sick or Kevin wanted to get back together again.

She snorted, "Yeah as if he'd believe that. He'd probably kill Kevin oh well not as if anyone would really care if Kevin disappeared." It wasn't as if she wanted Kevin back in fact for the past month he'd been relentless in trying to win her over not that she'd tell Derek that. She'd never go back to him he'd burned to many bridges.

Garcia stood and started packing her bright pink duffel bad. She knew that her feelings for Derek weren't completely platonic. Ha who was she trying to kid she'd loved that man from the moment he called her Gomez. That was the problem she loved him so much that every relationship she'd been in had ultimately failed because they all gave the same ultimatum. Shaking her head, she remembered the final fight between her and Kevin.

_"I can't do it any more Penny." Kevin said as he began to pack his belongings _

_ "What do you mean? What are you talking about Kevin?" Pen was confused she had no idea what had brought on the abrupt change in attitude. She'd just gotten home from a rough case and had been talking to Morgan when he'd said he needed to talk. Pen sat down on the couch waiting for an answer._

_ "I'm tired of being second best to what do you call him again a 'chocolate Adonis'. Seriously Penny do you believe for a second you have chance with him?" Kevin knew that he'd always be second best to Derek I'm all that Morgan. Well enough was enough it was either him or Derek._

_ "What are you talking about I'm with you. Derek is my best friend." Pen knew what was coming next the ultimatum the same ultimatum she always got and each time it was becoming harder and harder to control the pain that ached at choosing her best friend and never being chosen back._

_ "Oh come on Pen a blind man can see you're in love with him. The only one who doesn't is the man himself." Garcia started tearing up. This was not happening not today of all days not after the case they'd jus had "I'm done its either him or me"_

_ Pen sniffed trying to hold back her tears "You know my answer. He's my best friend I can't leave him." Wiping her eyes, she should have seen this coming she thought to herself. Kevin had always been jealous of him worried that she'd stray but never had she. "I guess you should leave."_

_ Kevin huffed "I guess I should have seen this coming." A look of anger and betrayal crossed his face as he finished packing the last of his things._

_ "You're the one who made me chose Kevin, not him." Penelope felt her heart begin to break. She hadn't loved Kevin not in the soul binding way but she had cared deeply for him_

_ Kevin walked to the door, turning to her he spit out "You're a fool. He's never going to want to be with you. Who'd truly want to be with a fat cow computer nerd you were lucky to be with me and you threw it away for someone who will never ever love you." With those hurtful words, Kevin slammed her door shut._

_ Penelope was in shock the pain of the case and break up taking full force on her emotions caused her to fall into the couch bawling. She wanted to call Morgan no she needed to call Morgan but then she'd have to explain and she wasn't ready for that at least not yet. Lying on the couch, she cried herself to sleep_

Penelope shook her head pulling herself from the memory. That was why she was heading to Chicago with Morgan. When he'd heard she had broken up with Lynch he'd questioned her and when she refused to give more than a brief reason why he begged her to come with him to meet his family. He'd pulled out all of the stops going as far to promise a shopping spree for Lexi and baby Hotchner heaven knew that had done it for her. She'd meet his family, stay at a hotel and get her shopping done for the newest and soon to be newest members of the BAU family.

She had a plan if she stuck with that plan she'd be fine. She'd make it through this holiday without making a fool of herself she refused to have her heart broken again. She may not have loved Kevin but she'd trusted him and cared for him and he'd thrown it away as if it was a piece of trash. Not as if she'd tell the men on the BAU, she didn't want him dead just very wary of coming near her again.

Penelope was pulled out of her pep talk by the sound of knocking on her door. Looking at the clock, she grumbled "Fifteen minutes early. Someone's excited to leave." Throwing the last of her items into her duffel bag, she made her way to the door.

Pasting on a smile she threw it open "We'll someone's in an excited mood to leave aren't they handsome."

Derek Morgan threw on a thousand watt smile "Baby Girl you have no idea." Pulling her into a hug, he kissed her on the cheek "You ready to go Sweetness." She didn't know it yet but if it was the last thing he did this year He was going to claim Penelope Garcia as his own.

Pen shook her head and laughed "I'm ready hot stuff but the question is can you take what I can dish out." A saucy grin graced her face daring him to retort

Leaning close to her ear in a husky voice he whispered "Don't you know baby girl I can take anything you can give me." With those words he picked up her bright pink duffel bag, holding the door open he guided Penelope out the door "After you sweet cheeks"

Garcia blushed furiously as she made her way through the door. "Why thank you Hot stuff." Garcia gulped Heaven help her it seemed that getting through this week without declaring her love to Derek was going to take every ounce of will power she possessed and she prayed that it would be enough. She refused to lose her best friend even if it meant living with a broken heart.

_"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind;  
and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."  
-William Shakespeare_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and Reviews are welcomed. Let me know how I did and if you have predictions on how this is going to pan out its so much fun to see what people think anyways my fingers have ran away again I really must learn to control them they have a mind of there own. Have a great day **_

_**-Galadinzel**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sry it took me so long to get chapter 2 up I had trouble writing it. I'm not completely satisfied but it was the best I could do. Thank you to Kimd33, onetreefan, csimesser1, maxxbaby, LoveforPenandDerek, and caroline Fale for there reviews i'm still getting back to some of you  
**_

_"True love can blind you but at the same time if you let it, it can also open your eyes."  
-Unknown_

As the plane landed into Chicago Garcia felt herself, begin to relax. She had a plan albeit not a great plan but a plan nonetheless. She needed to trust in her motto 'Everything happens for a Reason' maybe meeting his family wouldn't be so bad at least it would solidify there friendship even more.

Morgan smirked at her "You ready to meet my mama, goddess?"

Penelope felt her heart flutter as she swallowed "As ready as all ever be hot stuff." She batted her eyes at him.

Morgan laughed, "You stay her baby girl I'm going to get our luggage they said they'd meet us at pick-up then take us home."

Morgan had already left to get the luggage before the words 'take us home' registered to her. _Holy crap did that mean he expected her to stay with them. What was he thinking oh boy oh boy_ Penelope thought _okay it's alright just breathe everything happens for a reason maybe she'd misinterpreted what he said. _

Penelope pulled out her phone and started texting Emily

_**I'm screwed EM!-PG**_

_** What?-ElovesH+2J**_

_** I think he expects me to stay at his moms' house.-PG**_

_** P…calm down you're acting bipolar…so what you stay with him and his family how bad could it be?-ElovesH+2J**_

_** Sorry just nerves… not 2good at hiding emotions-PG**_

_** They'll love you, Derek loves you enjoy yourself just see what happens. Don't have expectations but don't throw away a good thing if it lands in you're lap!- ElovesH+2J**_

_** UR right Thanks sry to bug you-PG**_

_** No prob Just be Yourself!-ElovesH+2J**_

_** G2G here comes He-man –PG**_

Penelope shoved her phone into her pocket and pasted on a bright smile as she watched Derek make his way with their luggage. She was thoroughly enjoying the view boy oh boy did that man have muscles.

"Hey Hot stuff! Do you want to hand over my bag?" Penelope made a playful swipe at her duffel bag only for Derek to move it out of her way

"Not on your life sweetness. Time to meet my mom." Derek shifted the bags so they were both in one hand before grabbing Penelope's hand with his free hand pulling her to the pick-up area.

Derek's grinned as he noticed her blush but before he could comment, his grin grew even more as he saw three figures waiting for them. He temporarily let go of Penelope's hand and waved "Mom, Des, Sarah we're over here." Just as quick, he grasped her hand again and pulled her towards them.

"Hi baby. I'm so glad you're home." Fran Morgan embraced her son "Who is this lovely lady." Fran's did a quick once over and instantly knew this had to be Penelope Garcia. She turned to embrace Penelope "You must be Penelope. Derek's told us so much about you."

Penelope felt an odd comfort at that fact "Hopefully all good." She winked at Derek.

Laughing with Penelope, Derek smirked "Only the best about my baby girl." Turning to hug his sisters, "These two midgets and the bane of my existence are my sisters Desiree and Sarah."

Sarah rolled her eyes and smacked Derek in the arm before pulling Penelope into a hug "Ignore the oaf that proclaims to be my brother."

"Oaf who do you think you're talking about." Derek interrupted her.

Sarah ignored her brothers' outburst but a twinkle of mischief was in her eyes, "We are the angelic ones in the family. It's great to finally meet you."

"Yeah right and pigs fly" Derek rolled his eyes. He was trying his best to be mad or at least insulted but watching his baby sister fully embrace his Baby Girl gave him a sense of satisfaction.

"Only in your world Baby Brother." Desiree smiled as she gave Garcia a hug. She watched her baby brother _oh yeah he had it bad_ and judging by Penelope's looks Desiree would bet money that New Year's Eve would be one heck of a party at least for those two.

"My world' the sane world." Derek protested, "Everyone knows that."

"Says the man who hunts down psycho's for a living" Desiree rolled her eyes "I'm Desiree it's good to meet you I can't wait to learn all of the dirt you have on Derek."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa there will be no dirt spillin either from work or from childhood." Derek lifted his hands in mock horror "I have an image to uphold"

Penelope burst out laughing, "Ignore him he's more bark from bite. I have some great stories to tell you."

Derek put his hand to his heart and gasped in a hurt tone "Baby girl who's side are you on?"

"The blackmailing side." She deadpanned before she winked at him.

Desiree, Fran and Sarah laughed, "You'll fit right in." Sarah squeezed her arm and Desiree started to guide her to the waiting car "We have some of the greatest stories. Has he ever told you the one of when he almost burned down the kitchen?"

Derek shook his head, smirked and mumbled to himself "I'm never going to live that down."

"Of course not." Desiree laughed, "We still get a Christmas card from them…Every Year." Desiree over-emphasized the 'Every Year'. She noticed the glare her brother was giving her but chose to ignore it _better to have her fully informed_ she thought _plus teasing D is so much fun_.

Penelope laughed "Derek I had no idea you had some much trouble in the kitchen. You had me believing you could cook."

"I can cook. Don't believe a word that they say Baby Girl its lies all lies." Derek tried in futile to save his image.

Sarah snorted, "Yeah how many kitchens did we go through before you stopped burning them." turning to Penelope "Where do you think he learned to fix up houses. He had so much experience from almost burning down ours and having to fix everything he destroyed."

Penelope giggled at Morgan's cry of protest "Now that's going to far. If I recall I'm not the only one who had trouble in the kitchen Ms Sarah."

"Ha, the difference is I don't claim I'm a cooking God." Sarah rolled her eyes as Derek threw his and Penelope's duffle bags into the car. "In fact Penelope he claims to be a God at a lot of things don't worry by the end of the trip you won't be disillusioned."

"Don't listen to them Baby Girl." Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and put his hands over her ears. "Stop telling her lies you two." He mockingly glared at his sisters while enjoying the feel of Penelope in his arms. Yeah he was goner.

"I don't think you can keep her ears covered forever D." Sarah smirked

"Watch me." Derek shot back

As the banter continued, Fran smiled, she'd watched Penelope interact with her children. She knew what Derek had planned this trip and getting his sister's approval on Penelope would make the transition from Penelope the friend to Penelope the girlfriend go smoother and convince her that Derek was the one for her. If what Fran saw was any indication, she knew that Penelope Garcia was the woman for her Baby Boy and she thanked God for that.

Pulling herself from her thoughts Fran decided to intervene as she watched Derek put Sarah in a headlock while Penelope and Desiree leaned against the car laughing "Alright Kids, time to hit the road. Derek let Sarah out of the headlock, Sarah Des stop torturing your brother."

Penelope laughed as all three of the Morgan children instantly froze in place; it was amazing what a mother's voice could do. As they all climbed into the car Penelope couldn't help but remark to Fran "The only time I've seen Derek freeze like that was when Strauss made a surprise visit and caught him spinning in his chair."

Fran broke into a smile, shaking her head "Why am I not surprised."

Derek pulled Penelope to sit next to him; putting a finger to her lips "Baby Girl shush I have to keep some image with my family?" he winked at her before the entire car burst into laughter.

As they made there way to the Morgan's Penelope realized that his arm hadn't moved from her shoulders. Maybe this trip would be better than she thought it would be maybe Emily was right who knew maybe she'd be getting herself a belated Christmas gift.

_"I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you."  
-Roy Croft_

_**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope that chapter 3 will be up by Wednesday. Reviews are welcomed**_

_**-Galadinzel **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I planned on having a chapter up on Wednesday but then life happened I'm sorry for the late update…I did try to make this chapter longer to make up for it…I'm not going to make promises on the next update other than at the latest it will be next Sunday. Thank you to everyone who reviewed it made my day and I'm glad that you're all enjoying the story…without further ado here's chapter 3**_

"_True love__ always makes a man better, no matter what woman inspires it__"_

_-Alexandre Dumas Père_

By the time they had reached, the Morgan's Derek's face had turned to a permanent beet red color while Garcia had enough black mail to last her for eternity.

Letting out another laugh Garcia couldn't help but look at the man sitting next to her on the couch. Yeah she had it bad and if the car ride to his home meant anything maybe she'd get her kitchen challenged prince charming.

Looking around Derek felt at peace watching Penelope interact with his sisters and Mama. Derek thought back to when his mother had excused herself to go get some refreshments. When both he and Penelope had moved to help her, she told them that they were on vacation and to enjoy the time they had with his sisters. Derek was brought out of thought when he heard Penelope laugh.

"And so Derek got so impatient with the pan heating up he turned our gas stove to high and." Desiree waved her hand animatedly; she was in the middle of a detailed description as to why Derek was no longer allowed to cook in there home "Then having forgotten to spray the pan Mr. Smarty pants figured no time like the present and then BOOM."

"You should have seen mama jump I think they heard that explosion in Antarctica." Sarah laughed, "Best part of it all was Derek completely burnt off his eyebrows and to cover it up he stole Des's eyeliner and try to draw them in."

"I still don't know how you manage to blow up the spray can." Fran set down some cookies and started back to get some drinks, shaking her head, how many gray hairs alone were attributed to Derek's kitchen excursions?

"Talent, Mama pure talent." Morgan deadpanned he shook his head. If he knew Garcia there was no way in hell he'd be able to bribe her to keep these stories quiet. He'd just have to become more creative in keeping that sexy little mouth of her silenced about some of his more disastrous expeditions in the kitchen of his youth.

Sarah snorted, "It was something alright but I'm vetoing talent."

Morgan slapped a hand to his heart, feigning a hurt expression "oh baby sister you wound me. I'll have you know that I'm a much better cook now."

Garcia snorted "Yeah we've only had to call the fire department once."

Everyone burst into laughter at the shocked look on Morgan's face "Baby that was supposed to be our little secret."

"Oh no Hot stuff all you said was I couldn't tell the team. You mentioned nothing of your family." Garcia smirked but quickly gulped when she heard him growl.

"I'll get you for that smarty pant." Morgan quickly pinned Garcia's hands down and started tickling her.

Garcia shrieked and squirmed in an attempt to break free from Morgan's grasp. Turning towards his sisters, she pleaded "A little help here." Her breathing was becoming erratic as she tried to keep from laughing

Sarah and Desiree were on the floor laughing "We would, but oh my gosh you two are a hoot I can't stop laughing." Sarah wiped the tears from her eyes

"Sorry Pen I'm enjoying the show to much." Desiree laughed even harder at the glare Garcia gave her followed by the smirk that crossed Derek's face

Garcia squirmed and shrieked "Mercy, hot stuff mercy." She didn't know how much more she could take she hated it when he tickled her. He always won.

Derek looked down at her wickedly, gulping when he felt her move in an attempt to escape. It hadn't escaped his attention that he was straddling her and it took all his will power to keep from kissing her every time she moved. Not that he didn't want to but he knew that when he kissed her he'd be far pressed in keeping it pg-13 let alone pg. There was no way in hell he'd have that kind of control even in front of his sisters…not yet anyways.

"I'll make you a deal Pen I'll let you up if you let me take you out to eat tonight." Morgan watched her face scrunch up in confusion.

"Hot stuff we go out to eat all the time all you need to do is ask, Silly boy." Garcia shook her head. Oh boy she knew where this was going the only question she had to ask herself was did she have the courage.

Derek smiled, she had no clue how important she was to him, what he wanted with her. More than one cold shower had been her doing. Leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "I'm talking about a date Penelope, you me maybe a good night kiss."

Garcia felt her self-blush, gulping "alright hot stuff you've got yourself a date."

Morgan felt a smirk cross his face; this would be the first of dates to come. He'd make sure of it.

"Derek James Morgan, what in the world are you doing to that poor girl." Fran smacked her son across his head "I taught you to treat guests better than that."

At Fran's words every female in the room once again started laughing as they watched Derek's smirk turn to pitiful look of shame.

"But mama, she started it." Fran continued to glare at her son.

Garcia tried to control her laughter but watching Derek be put into place by his own Mama was too much, she couldn't help the laughter that spilled from her mouth.

"I think its okay mama they both seem to be enjoying the position they're in" Sarah chortled

Derek and Garcia both began to blush profusely as he quickly got off her and helped her up. "Sarah." Morgan glared at his sister.

Sarah smirked "I'm just calling it as I see it brother."

Garcia felt her cheeks grow a brighter red, yeah she'd enjoyed it but there was no way in hell she was going to admit that with Morgan's mother in the room. She had her dignity to preserve.

Fran huffed "Leave your brother and Penelope alone I'm sure if they wanted to take a roll on the floor its none of our business." Fran's eyes twinkled with mischief, she wondered what her son would have done if she hadn't interrupted. Looking at his face, she shook her head yeah she knew what her baby boy wanted. But he had better have ring on that girl's finger before any grandbabies came or else she'd have his head.

"Penelope you look a little flushed, why don't you come with me to the kitchen. I'll leave my mischievous children to there own entertainment for a while." That being said Fran grabbed Penelope's hand practically dragging her to the kitchen.

Derek made an attempt to follow only to find his path blocked by Desiree and Sarah. Rolling his eyes, "Do you mind I have a Baby girl to save?"

Desiree snorted, "Oh I wouldn't worry about Penelope, mom's interrogations are a lot nicer than ours." She not so gently pushed Derek to sit into the couch.

Derek's eyes comically popped out of his head "What do you two think you're doing." Derek tried to push himself off the couch only to have Sarah and Desiree sit on him.

"We like Pen and we want to know what your intentions are." Sarah quirked her eyebrows "Actually we want to know when you're going to get your head out of your ass and marry that girl."

Derek was momentarily speechless they'd already taken such a liking to Penelope that they wanted to know if He, Derek Morgan was going to hurt her. "What! Do you actually think I'd hurt my Baby Girl."

Desiree looked her brother in the eye all she saw was love " I think that you have never had a real steady relationship, I think you've had seven years to ask her out, I think you better get your friggin act together before we exchange you for her." Desiree's voice raised an octave after each word. While Sarah's finger's stabbed her brother in the chest making, sure he got the meaning of each word.

Derek laughed; there was simply no other answer to the situation. Wiping his eyes, he noticed the glares he was receiving. Trying to quickly calm his sisters, he replied, "As glad as I am you guys love Penelope and want to protect her. I've already asked her out were going to dinner tonight."

Sarah squealed and started jumping up and down. Desiree shot Derek a pointed look "as in a date Derek."

"Yes, Desiree as in a date. Now will you get off of me I need to save my baby girl."

"We'll get off you, but we're taking your baby girl shopping so stay out of our way." Desiree jumped off her brother, grabbing Sarah's arm they ran into the kitchen fully intent on kidnapping Penelope and getting her a killer dress for tonight.

Derek laid back and sighed. There'd be no way he'd be able to save Penelope from those two.

Hearing a squeal Derek looked up in time to see Sarah and Desiree pulling Penelope through the front door. Laughing to himself he could get used Penelope being there with his family. Yeah he'd make sure she was with him for a very, very, long time.

Penelope followed Fran into her kitchen and couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face. She'd seen the horrified look on Morgan's face when her mother had basically dragged her into the kitchen. Watching Fran open a cupboard and pulling out some glasses she couldn't help but wonder if she'd be able to see them more often. How she hoped Derek's family made her laugh and gave her great blackmailing material.

"Do you want some Ice Tea, Pen?" Fran questioned

"That would be great." Penelope continued her inquiry of the room trying to picture all of Derek's misadventures that had occurred in here.

"You know he loves you." Fran said as she sat the Ice Tea in front of her.

Penelope blushed "Only as a sister Mrs. Morgan." Penelope watched as Fran's eyebrows rose.

"It's Fran to you Penelope and if he loved you like a sister I'd have to worry about incest. No that boy loves you much more than a sister." Fran watched the shimmer of hope grow in Penelope's eyes "I've known that boy since the day he was born, he's never brought a girlfriend home let alone a girl who was just a friend, you mean a lot to him if he brought you here. And I have a feeling he means a lot to you."

Penelope felt as though she was see through "I guess you've got it all in one Fran."

"But you don't believe it." Fran shook her head, how someone so beautiful and intelligent didn't think she was good enough for her son was beyond her. If she was honest, she felt that her family was going to get the better end of the deal.

"It's kind of hard to you know." Pen mumbled

"I don't know, why don't you explain it to me." Fran sat down next to her and took her hand.

"A couple of months ago, well I got out of a bad relationship." Hearing Fran's sharp intake of breathe she quickly tried to calm her down "It wasn't physically abuse, but well…he wasn't very nice. He would constantly put me down, he'd always put Derek down and I thought it was just jealousy you know. I mean your son is hot…no offense."

Fran laughed, "Why would I take offense to you thinking Derek's hot. I know it, you know it and heaven help us Derek's known it since he was sixteen." Garcia laughed that sounded like Derek.

Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I told him that if he didn't stop I'd leave, and for a while it was okay. But then I came home from a bad case, I'd been talking to Derek you know kid cases always get to him." She watched as Fran nodded, grasping her hand a little tighter "I don't know what set him off but he just exploded you know. He never hit me but I really wish he had it would have hurt a lot less than the things he said." Garcia felt the tears build up in her eyes. She'd never told anyone the true extent of her break up with Kevin.

Fran pulled her into a hug "What did that idiot boy say to you."

"He said I was a fat cow that I was lucky to be with him that nobody would ever want be with me least of all Derek." Garcia wiped a tear "I know it could be a lot worse I know he could have said…"

"Stop it what that boy said. If I ever get my hands on him, I'm going to kill him my self. He's an idiot he never deserved you and if I could I'd find him and skin him alive. He hasn't faced the wrath of Mama Morgan." Fran was appalled that idiot of a man no not man he didn't deserve that he was a boy an idiot white trash boy. If she ever found out who he was, she'd make him pay. "He didn't deserve you, never did especially if he was willing to degrade you so you'd stay with him."

Garcia let out a watery chuckle "thank you Fran."

"Don't thank me yet he's still breathing." She muttered her baby boy better get his act together "I don't want you believing a thing that boy told you. My son love's you and I'm expecting at least five grandbabies from you, capice."

Garcia laughed, "Mama Fran I didn't know you did the godfather."

"Ha then you haven't talked to Derek about his punishments for destroying my kitchen so many different times." Fran smiled as she watched Penelope let out another laugh. This girl was good for her son who was she kidding this girl would be good for her entire family. "Don't you worry…"

Before Fran could say anything else, Desiree and Sarah ran into the kitchen grabbing Penelope's arms and started pulling her towards the door.

"Where do you think you girls are going?" Fran questioned.

"Dress shopping, Derek's taking her on a date." Fran laughed as Penelope's eyes widened at Sarah's statement

"That's not necessary I'm sure I can pull something out that I brought."

"Nonsense, go have fun with the girls. Get something that will knock his socks off." With there mother's permission both girls squealed and pulled Penelope out of the kitchen, through the living room into the car before she could even offer a rebuttal.

Fran laughed "This should be very interesting." Placing the glass of Ice Tea into the fridge, she headed into the family room. She'd bet money that Penelope hadn't told Derek the extent of her break up, she knew he'd have to address those fears that idiot boy had placed into her head. Plus it wouldn't hurt to give him a shove in the right direction. She faintly heard the song matchmaker running through her head. Laughing she made her way to sit next to her son.

_"True love can blind you but at the same time if you let it, it can also open your eyes."  
-Unknown_

_**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter I tried to make it longer for missing Wednesday update. Thank you everyone for the reviews they meant so much to me I'm so glad that everyone's enjoying this story. It was only supposed to be 4 chapters long but its taken on a life of its own it may be 8 instead I hope no one has a problem with that. Have a great day oh yeah Review and let me know how you liked it**_

_**-Galadinzel**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, alerted and favorited this story it means a lot to me and totally made my week. I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you who have reviewed I've been sick in bed for the past week and haven't had a chance but they all have meant a lot to me! Now without further ado I hope you enjoy this chapter **_

"_The supreme happiness in life is the conviction that we are loved."  
-Victor Hugo_

Four hours and fifteen stores later Penelope Garcia had yet to find the perfect out fit for her date with Morgan. Throwing herself onto the nearest bench, she looked pitifully at Desiree and Sarah.

"I'm done. I'll never find the right outfit I don't even know where we're going." Penelope leaned back closed her eyes. "I've never had this much trouble finding and outfit before. Ugh."

Desiree laughed "From what I've heard from Derek you make shopping an Olympic sport." Garcia shot her a glare "I'm just saying maybe it's not the outfit, maybe you're afraid of what Derek will think." Desiree raised her eyebrows as Garcia scowled.

"Are you sure you're not a profiler."

Sarah snorted, "She's not a profiler she calls it sister intuition." Sarah put an arm around Garcia before suggesting, "Why don't I call Derek, find out where he's taking you that way we can take you to the right stores without destroying the surprise. Then can we please get something to eat I'm famished"

"Deal." Garcia smiled at the victorious look that over took Sarah's face.

Pulling out her cell phone Sarah dialed her brother, "Derek you moron where are you taking her?" Garcia and Desiree laughed when the heard Derek's outraged voice "Why do I need to know. We'll I don't know maybe so we can pick an outfit." Hearing Derek's reply Sarah quick snapped the phone shut before glaring at it "What does he think we're going to do follow him or something. Jeez!"

Desiree laughed, "We'll there was that time when you were thirteen and followed Derek and Allison Pay to make out point." Turning to Garcia she said, "I don't think I've ever seen Derek that mad before…and I've only seen him that mad maybe four times since then."

Garcia laughed, "No wonder he doesn't trust you. You're the epitome of a little terror."

Sarah rolled her eyes "Very funny, but that doesn't matter I know where he's going to take you. Dress casual but chic and he says to tell you and I quote 'Tell my goddess not to worry so much I've seen her in a hospital gown and she still looked smokin' hot'."

Desiree squealed earning her raised eyebrows. Looking at Sarah and Garcia, she rolled her eyes "What can't I be excited. Don't even try to pull a double standard on me Sarah."

"Of course not Dez, I didn't say anything." Sarah rolled her eyes before pulling Garcia from the bench. "Now come on I know where we'll find the perfect outfit." Pulling Garcia down a row of stores with Desiree trailing behind them, Sarah pulled them into a little boutique that screamed Penelope Garcia.

The first thing Penelope noticed was the color, every shade of pink, purple, blue, green and colors she didn't even know existed littered the store. The next thing she noticed was the storeowner. She looked to be in her mid-seventies at least part of her hair was graying and if she wasn't mistaken looked a lot like Jessica Tandy from fried green tomatoes only more eccentric.

Sarah pulled Penelope towards the storeowner "Melanie we need something chic, casual and says vavoom I've grabbed Derek Morgan and I'm not letting this hot piece of meat go."

Garcia looked closely as the storeowner, Melanie, eyes widened and twinkled before grinning she asked in a southern twang "So this is Baby Girl." Coming from behind the counter she pulled Penelope towards her "Now don't be shy honey turn around I want to get a good look at ya." Garcia turned and waited in anticipation as she hmmmed and awed "Aren't you a doll, quite right and perty bout time that brother of yours settled down with a real women. Now don't you fret little lady I know the perfect out fit for you."

Garcia watched in awe as Melanie walked to one of her displays and quickly undressing the mannequin. She hadn't even noticed the outfit but one glance and she knew it was perfect.

Penelope barely blinked when Melanie thrust the clothing into her arms and promptly threw her into the fitting room.

"Now don't you worry sugar I'm sure that little out fit will blow that man away." Melanie called through the door.

Penelope looked at the clothing and smiled there was a simple pair of dark washed boot cut jeans, studded with gems on the front and back pockets forming a swirl design. She loved it quickly she shed her pant and pulled them on. They were a perfect fit, accentuating all of her best features. Gorgeous was the only word she could use to describe the pants. Quickly she looked at the shirt and tank top. The tank top was neon pink with lace on the end. It was gorgeous and from the looks of it, it was longer than the shirt that went on top showing off all of the lace. Pulling of her shirt she quickly donned the tank top before lifting up the shirt. A see through pale green button up that had a low v-neck and only had two buttons that would show the pink tank. Pulling it on and buttoning, it up she gasped. It was perfect, it brought out the color in her eyes, it didn't wash her face out and she felt gorgeous…no not just gorgeous she felt damn hot.

A persistent knocking on the door pulled her out of her thoughts "are you dressed Pen? We want to see." Sarah Morgan's voice floated through the air.

"I think we have a winner." Penelope pulled open the door and heard the oohing and ahhing.

"Oh my gosh it's perfect, turn around turn around now." Desiree ordered

"Wow, I mean wow you're going to knock his socks off for sure." Sarah walked around her checking every side. "I mean there's nothing else I can say but oh my gosh love it. How much do we owe you Mel?"

"A wedding invitation." Mel answered, grinning from ear to ear

Garcia looked in shock she didn't know at what though. The fact she was already talking about marriage or the fact she was going to give her this outfit free. "Oh no, no, how much do we owe you this is a beautiful outfit I mean…" Penelope was cut off.

"Now you wouldn't be throwing my hospitality in my face now are you honey."

"Of course not, but it's too beautiful of an outfit and well …I don't know." Garcia stammered a blush rising in her cheeks.

"But nothing, thank you Melanie we'll make sure you're on the front row at the wedding." Sarah pushed Penelope into the changing room "Go get changed we better head home before Derek starts pacing."

Penelope quickly changed, feeling all the more thankful for Derek's sisters and the kind shop owner, Melanie. Walking once again out of the dressing room she found Desiree on the phone and Sarah talking to Melanie.

"Are you gals ready to head out, I'm starved." Garcia said catching there attention. Desiree quickly put her phone away while Sarah and Melanie quickly said good-bye. Penelope walked toward the older woman, giving her a hug "Thank you and consider your bright pink and sparkled wedding invitation already in the mail."

Melanie laughed "Why sugar that would be the dandiest thing I've ever seen if you sent me one of those. I'll be saving a place on my refrigerator just for you."

Sarah and Desiree laughed, giving there good-byes the three girls left Melanie's Boutique.

"Where to next," Sarah questioned "Do we want to eat, head home or show Pen Derek's old haunts."

"I just got off the phone with Derek, he and mom want to have lunch as a family so I think we're homeward bound." Desiree sighed.

Watching Sarah's face fall and the look of disappointment on Desiree's Penelope said, "Next time I'm in town with your brother we can go out to eat and we'll drag Fran with us."

Sarah pumped her fists in the air "Yes, girl time and by then you'll have more dirt on Derek."

Garcia and Desiree laughed.

The next twenty minutes passed in a blur as they had decided on walking home. Sarah and Desiree had both assured her that it would only take thirty minutes Garcia was hoping it took longer. As much as she loved Derek, she was having such a great time with his sisters. She couldn't remember why she'd been so afraid of meeting them.

Penelope suddenly had her breath knocked out of her. She didn't know what happened one minute she was talking and having a great time with Des and Sarah the next she'd been slammed against the side of a building.

Forcing herself to look up she found herself face to face to a heavy built, African American with menacing eyes. Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she heard Sarah yell

"Rodney what the hell are you doing let go of her." Sarah and Des were struggling against the two gangbangers that where holding them. They watched in horror as Rodney Harris lowed his face to Penelope's and smirked

"I heard Derek was in town with a pretty little lady. Thought I might see what all the fuss is about." As Rodney ran a hand down Penelope's cheek, she fought the urge to vomit in disgust "And damn now aren't you a hot little thing. No wonder Derek wants to keep you all for himself." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Desiree free herself from the man holding her and run.

Rodney yelled "Damn it! Don't let her get away." She watched in horror as one gangbanger threw Sarah to the ground and they both took of after Desiree. Closing her eyes, she prayed that Desiree would be ok. Taking a deep breath, she knew she had to stall.

Rodney pressed himself more firmly against her, his hot breath next to her ear "Don't worry you won't get away that easily, tell me baby will you scream for me. I'm more of a man"

Fighting down the bile, Penelope felt her anger rise. She scoffed, "Never, you're not even close to half the man Derek is." Penelope felt rather than saw the backhand smack. Having more courage than she felt she glared at him "I was wrong you hit women you're not even a man. Only a coward and a pig would do that."

Slamming her against the wall Rodney bit out "What did you say bitch."

Glaring at him Penelope held back the fear that she knew would edge away to panic if she gave in, gathering every ounce of courage she had she spat out "I told you the truth, why don't you just leave us alone, unless you want to go to jail for assaulting a federal officer. I will destroy your life if you don't back off!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sarah on the phone immense relief overcame her before she turned back to Rodney and noticed the anger and disgust. Her stomach fell as he threw her to the ground. Watching his foot come up she closed her eyes and waited for the pain.

_"Love sought is good, but given unsought, is better."  
-William Shakespeare_

_**Now remember killing the author means there won't be another chapter I implore you not to kill me! Reviews are great. Also so for the 30th review i will do a oneshot for whatever pairing and prompt that person wants...but be warned i don't do slash i'm no good at writing them.  
**_

_**-Galadinzel**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A big Thanks you to everyone who's reviewed they meant so much to me and yes I am feeling better thank you for your concern. Just so everyone knows that the 30th and 40th reviewer will get there own one-shot if they want it just give me a prompt and a couple. Also it was brought to my attention that I messed up with the ages of the sisters so from now on out Sarah is the older sister and Desiree is the younger sister thank you to PenandDerek for correcting me. Now onto the story. _**

_"Neither a lofty degree of intelligence nor imagination nor both together go to the making of genius. Love, love, love, that is the soul of genius."  
-Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart_

Morgan laughed as he hung up his cell phone. Shaking his head he couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun teasing his sisters. He'd never felt as much joy as he did knowing that Desiree and Sarah had both accepted Penelope so willingly. Yeah he was a lucky guy. Setting his cell phone on the coffee table Derek made his way to the kitchen.

Looking in he noticed his mama making her famous meatloaf. Plastering on his famous Derek Morgan smile he leaned against the counter "Mmmmm mama smells good in here."

Fran rolled her eyes "You always say that baby boy." Patting her son's cheek, "What can I do for you?"

"I just got off the phone with Desiree. Apparently Pen's found and I quote 'the perfect outfit'" Derek's eyes glazed over. Anything on or off his baby girl would be perfect. Derek could just imagine the perfect outfit actually he could imagine ripping it off of her and… A soft cough brought him out of his musings "anyways they're heading back here."

Fran smiled, her baby boy had it bad "Alright then they'll probably be about thirty minutes. If I know those girls they're going to want to walk home just so they can get some more gossip or in your case black mail"

Derek grumbled "She better not be giving them any blackmail material."

Fran laughed and patted Derek's cheek "I don't think its blackmail from Penny you need to worry about. I think you should be worried about what your sisters can tell Penny."

Derek's eyes widened and groaned "Oh boy I'm going to need to find something to keep my Baby Girl's mouth occupied once we get back to Quantico." Shaking his head, he filled up a glass of water and took a big drink.

"You could try kissing her." Fran's eyes danced with mischief "you and I both now that will keep her…and your mouth very occupied. Keep you both out of trouble."

Derek started choking on his water before grinning, "I'm sure that can be arranged mama." Hmmmm yes he could arrange that maybe sooner than later. Just thinking of his baby girl made him want her all the more. What he'd give to taste her cherry lips.

"Good. I expect five grandbabies out of you so the sooner you get on it the better." Fran smacked his hand away from her cooking bowl.

"But Mama." Derek groaned, "Des and Sarah only owe you two apiece why do I have to give you five."

"Because you've wasted too much time moping." Fran rolled her eyes, she new that whatever Penelope said went and if she had Penelope on her side, she'd have her five grandbabies form Derek. "God forbid you let her date that bastard."

Watching his mama slam the meatloaf into the bowl and mixing it with a vengeance Derek felt his eyebrows raise "I know I should have clarified with her how I felt after Battle. Honestly, mama I thought she was happy with him I don't even know why she broke up with him only that it was time."

"Then you are blind." Fran continued mixing the hamburger with saltines and basil. "I have half a mind to shoot that boy myself if I ever got my hands on him."

Derek's eyes narrowed "You want to share something with the class mama."

Fran sighed, she knew it wasn't her place to tell Derek, but he needed to know if he was ever going to have a chance to be with Penelope. She prayed that Pen would forgive here "It's not my place Derek to tell you everything. But what I can tell you is that, that breakup was anything but amicable some of the things Pen told me he called and told her." Fran trailed of as she saw the darkening look in Derek's eyes, "It still makes my blood boils."

Derek grasped the edge of the counter taking a deep breath trying to calm himself. Killing the boy would only end up with him in jail…he'd be extremely satisfied but still in jail. Taking a deep breath in and a deep breath out Derek fought for control.

"What did he say mama." Derek's voice had hardened. Trying to keep himself calm, he felt his mouth tighten into a thin line. Noticing the hesitation in his mother "I need to know mama; I can't fix whatever that damn boy did if I don't know what he did."

Fran smiled, that was her baby boy for her always wanting to fix something, sighing she watched the display of emotions cross his face, the sadness, anger but most of all love for a girl who'd been hurt. "I'll tell you on one condition Derek."

Derek nodded tersely "Anything mama"

"You can't tell Penelope that you know." Fran watched the shock splay across his face, "Derek if she knows you know then she might think you're only doing this to make her feel better. Its better if you let her tell you."

Derek nodded his head; he knew his mama was right. If he was going to win over Pen, he was going to have to play his mama's rules.

Fran watched Derek nod and knew she'd done the right thing. The last thing those two needed was any more drama heaven forbid they'd had enough. "He essentially called her a whore, fat cow and unworthy of anybodies love. He told her you'd never want to be with someone like her and said she'd come crawling back to him begging because she was lucky that he wanted her."

"Damn it, that son of a bitch" Derek slammed his fist into the wall. "The hell…he was lucky to be with her! Is that boy a freakin fool. He should have worshipped the damn ground Baby Girl walked on." Derek shook in anger "How….how…I don't get it what the hell is wrong with that bastard. I'm going to kill him."

Derek made his way out of the kitchen before he realized he was in Chicago not Quantico. "Damn it." Turning towards his mother "Why the hell didn't she tell me?"

Fran quickly grabbed Derek's hand and led him to the couch. "Judging by the reaction I got she was trying to protect you. Keep you from killing him."

Derek shook his head and let out an anguished laugh "Protect me. She shouldn't protect me from things like this…especially things like this. If anything, she's the one that needs protecting. I never wanted her to be hurt like this. If I'd known..." Derek shook his head he knew what he'd do and he'd probably end up in jail for them.

"You'd do what Derek beat the imbecile, maim him, scare him or worse kill him. You and I both now Penelope would kill you for that." Fran ran her hand across his cheek "Just undo the damage that he's done. That's all you can do now."

Derek nodded a little of his anger waning. Looking at his watch he smiled "You know mama the girls will be here in about fifteen I think I'm going to go and meet them. Maybe put a stop to all of this black mail."

Fran smiled "That sounds like a great idea. I'm going to finish cooking our dinner. I'll make sure there's enough for leftovers I know how much you love my meat loaf." Fran wouldn't delude herself into thinking that Derek had let what Kevin had done go but she did know that he'd make everything all right with Penelope.

Kissing Fran's cheek before standing, "You're the best mama. Don't worry I'll make sure Pen knows how much I love her."

Laughing Fran watched Derek bounce out of the house. She shook her head before heading towards the kitchen to finish dinner. Heaven help Kevin Lynch because she knew that once Derek returned to Quantico he was a dead man walking.

Derek was lost in thought as he walked down the street. He'd known there was more to Pen's breakup then she'd let on but heaven help him he almost wished Kevin had taken a different job, not emotionally lash out at her. Thinking of what Kevin had said to his princess made his blood start to boil. Heaven forbid that man even think of coming near Pen when they got back to Quantico. She was his and Kevin Lynch was a dead man walking. Even if he didn't do the killing, he knew Rossi, Hotch and Reid would have no qualms to beating him within an inch of his life. If Derek wasn't mistaken Rossi had some connections he would call on.

Smiling Derek knew what he was going to do. First he'd wine and dine Penelope, second he'd sweep her off her feet and make her his. For the hell of it, he'd send Kevin an invitation to there wedding reception that is if he was still living when the men of the BAU were finished with him. Oh yeah revenge is a dish best served cold and rubbing in the fact that he had Penelope and Kevin didn't would be the icing on the dish.

Derek was brought out of his thoughts by someone screaming his name. Turning quickly he scanned until he saw Desiree running in sheer panic towards him.

Running towards her, he noticed the bruises on her arms "Des, what happened are you okay." Looking around trying to find Penelope and Sarah terror gripped him "Des, where's Penelope and Sarah."

Watching his sister collapse into his arms crying he tried to remain calm "Des, I can't help them if I don't know where they're at."

Desiree raised her head a look of anguish in her eyes "Rodney has them Derek, oh my gosh I left them. I'm so sorry. I didn't know what else to do"

Derek felt as if he'd been sucker punched. Of all the people to terrorize Penelope why, did it have to be Rodney Harris? "Where are they Des." Gently shaking his sister, he looked into her eyes. "Where are they?"

"He grabbed them on the corner of 5th forced them down and ally"

No sooner had the words left Desiree's mouth did Derek sprint towards the alley quickly turning to yell at her "Call 911 and tell them where I'm at."

Derek ran as fast as he could, his heart in his throat, terror and adrenaline running through his veins. No, no not his Baby Girl if anything happened to her he'd never forgive himself. Shaking the foreboding thoughts from his head he tried to think of what he could do not the worst-case scenario.

Rounding the corner Derek felt his breath leave him as he saw Rodney throw Penelope to the ground. Before he knew what was happening he saw red.

_"I have found the paradox that if I love until it hurts, then there is no hurt, but only more love."  
-Mother Teresa_

**_I'm finding leaving cliffhangers are actually fun…but do not fear I'm pretty sure this is the last one for this story…or maybe not…but do not worry I promise to update soon…as in before next Saturday I'm not that cruel I figure one week with a cliffhanger is bad enough. _****_J I hope you all enjoyed and I implore that you please leave reviews I love having them and they mean so much._**

**_-Galadinzel_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here it is the next wonderful chapter….and I tried to get this posted Wednesday but it didn't feel right. This doesn't feel perfect but better than it was I wanted to get it up for all of those who pleaded I hope I've done it justice to how people thought it would turn out…yes I do have a heart. Thank you for all your reviews they mean so much to me and I was pleasantly overwhelmed by everyone's reviews thank you and have a great read ;) **_

_"Neither a lofty degree of intelligence nor imagination nor both together go to the making of genius. Love, love, love, that is the soul of genius."  
-Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart_

Penelope didn't know how much time had passed between being thrown to the ground and waiting for the inevitable pain. Scrunching her eyes closed she waited. Expecting nothing less than complete agony and praying for someone to save her. She had no expectations of being saved but that didn't stop her from hoping and praying.

What felt like hours had passed and still no pain there was suddenly to her shock the sound of flesh beating flesh happening near her calling on what was left of her courage Penelope opened her eyes and was shocked at what she saw.

She didn't know how or why but Derek had pinned Rodney to the ground and punching him. She gasped at the blood coming from Rodney's face. Hearing his rough word, "You bastard, how you dare touch her. Damn you." His fists slamming into him "you have a problem with me attack me. You leave them out of it."

No he'd never forgive himself if he'd kill him, she thought pulling herself from the ground she made her way over to Derek.

Watching with a horrid fascination as his fists one two three times slamming into Rodney's face a distinct crack of the jaw. Grasping Derek's shoulders she attempted to pull him away. She swallowed he was going to kill him.

"Derek, Derek" pulling at his face, making him look at her "Derek stop you're going to kill him."

Forcing him to look into her eyes, she saw the pain and the anger, watching his fists drop to his side Penelope gently grasped his hands. "Hey, Hey look at me I'm okay its okay stop." Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed Desiree helping Sarah as some uniforms arrived on the scene. Shooting them a quick smile she turned back to Derek "Hey I'm okay I'm okay." Softly she rubbed his shoulders

In an instant he was on his feet holding her, softly caressing her hair whispering sweet nothings. Feeling his warmth around her Penelope began to lose a little of her bravado and the tears began falling down her face.

One moment she had though she'd lost everything, thought she was going to die or worse. The next her night in tarnished armor had come to defend her honor. Slowly her tears built into a sob. She felt his arms tighten around her.

His baritone voice caressing her "I've got you baby girl I've got you. Shhh let it out I have you I won't let anyone hurt you." He rubbed his bloodied hands up and down his body in an attempt to soothe her. "It's okay, I'll protect you." As Penelope clung to him, she knew he was telling the truth and had a feeling she was going to thank god for it everyday.

If anyone had asked, Derek how he'd tackled Rodney before he kicked Penelope he wouldn't be able to answer them all he knew was that he'd made it in time. He'd never forget the feeling of pure anguish, terror and anger that had fueled him to attack Rodney but he'd thank god everyday that he'd gotten there before …before what he didn't know but he thanked god.

Anger still fueled through him as he held his baby girl her sobs breaking his heart all he could do was hold her whispering his love for her. Telling her that he'd never let her go that no one would ever hurt her again. Whether it be Rodney Harris or Kevin Lynch he'd never let her be hurt again. He loved her too much for that.

Tightening his hold on her Derek looked up to see Desiree and Sarah talking to the officers who'd just arrived. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he realized he could have lost almost everything that mattered to him. He could have lost his sisters; he could have lost the love of his life. Feeling terror begin to seize him, he could have lost her and she didn't even know how much she meant to him. He vowed he'd tell her as soon as he could, tell her, ravish her, make her feel like a princess he wouldn't go one more day without her knowing. He couldn't no he wouldn't he'd almost lost her again.

He was pulled from his thoughts as her tears began to quell he knew that these were only the beginning and from experience that there would be more tears come tonight and he'd be there for her.

Moving back to look her in the eyes he brushed away the remaining tears that littered her face slightly tensing at the bruise that had begun to form. "Hey baby girl how are you doing."

Penelope sniffled pulling him back into a hug "I've been better hot stuff." Feeling his arms once again tightening around her, her fear dissipating, she mumbled, "I was so scared"

Derek felt his heart contract "I know baby girl, I know when I saw Desiree running I thought the worst." Derek's throat seemed to close upon itself "I thought I lost you." Pulling her closer gently rubbing his arm up and down her sides. It was hard to believe that less than six hours ago they'd been laughing, joking, and she'd been preparing for there date.

"Oh my gosh." Penelope gasped

Derek immediately looked at her in alarm "Baby girl what is it? Are you okay?" his eyes frantically looking her over attempting to see any injury that he'd failed to prevent.

"No Sarah and Desiree are they okay?" Penelope had forgotten all about them. All she'd wanted to do was stay in Derek's arms forever. Being held, being cherished and most of all being loved.

Attempting to look around in a state of fury Derek stilled her motions. A quite guilt gnawing at him the fact that he hadn't once thought about how Sarah was or if she'd been hurt. "They're over there. They're fine baby girl perfectly fine." Looking over at them he saw them wave and watched as two police officers made there way towards them "Looks as though we need to head over there and explain what happened."

Watching her tense he quickly rubbed her back "Hey its gonna be okay baby girl I'm going to be with you the entire time okay."

Penelope softly nodded her head "Okay."

Quickly securing Penelope to his side, they both made there way to the police cruiser and Derek watched in fascination as one of the officers strode past him promptly handcuffing Rodney. Pulling him to his feet, he recited the Miranda rights before not so gently shoving him into the back of the police cruiser.

Derek turned his questioning gaze towards his sister and shockingly Det. Gordinski

"Des, what's going on?"

Det. Gordinski answered "You're sister called us and told us what was happening. I'm assuming your attack on Rodney Harris was provoked."

Derek numbly nodded his head, not completely understanding what was going on. He figured Gordinski would arrest him faster than you could say hot tamale. His confusion must have shown.

"I'm not saying you're off the hook Derek but from what your sisters described to me and witness accounts it seems self defense. Officers Langely and Perez are taking Rodney to the hospital to be checked out. I need all four of you to come down to the station and give me your statements."

Derek was in awe, quickly shaking his surprise he nodded "Before we do that I want to take Pen and Sarah to be checked out."

Derek's proposal was met with some protest and few agreements

"...all he did was throw me to the …"

"… Freakin hospital. No way hot or…"

"…Completely agree, already called mom…"

"… come by or have one of my off…"

Derek held up his hand "Sarah this is no an option you're favoring your left foot." Ignoring her glare, he turned to Desiree "Can you let mom know to meet us at the hospital and to bring a change of clothing?" Desiree nodded pulling out her phone to relay the message.

Turning to Det. Gordinski he nodded "That would probably be best I want them home as soon as possible."

"It'll be easier if I come by. I'll be at the hospital in about an hour or two to get all four of your statements, officer Parks will give you a lift to the hospital." Det. Gordinski turned his attention towards the other officers that had come barking out orders he quickly dismissed the Morgan's and Garcia.

Derek finally turned his attention to Penelope quirking his eyebrow "You're going to the hospital no ifs, ands or buts."

Penelope glared at him "but..."

Derek smiled "I said no buts, I saw him throw you to the ground." Watching her about to protest he pulled her to him and whispered into her ear "Please baby girl, for me."

Penelope looked into his pleading eyes watching the worry flit across them, sighing in defeat she knew it was no use once he' d made up his mind it was pointless to try and talk him out of it shaking her head she muttered "Only for you hot stuff."

Shocked and relieved at her quick compliance Derek wasted no time shuffling his sisters and his baby girl into the car that would take them to the hospital.

_"The best and most beautiful things in this world cannot be seen or even heard, but must be felt with the heart."  
-Helen Keller_

_**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter…and look no cliffhanger **__** I do try and be nice. Reviews are loved and cherished. Let me know how you liked it. I should have the next chapter up Saturday or Sunday. Thank you to everyone that has been supporting me with there alerts, favorites and reviews they mean a lot and are great**_

_**-Galadinzel**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here it is the next chapter I hope that you all enjoy it….and thank you to everyone who's reviewed and alerted and favorited its made my day **___

_"Love and electricity are one in the same, my dear. If you do not feel the jolt in your soul every time a kiss is shared, a whisper is spoken, a touch is felt, then you're not really in love at all."  
-C.J. Franks_

Penelope was used to a lot of different situations whether looking up information on victims, hacking the CIA or hanging around with her BAU family. She had a knack for keeping her cool over any of them however; waiting to be examined by a doctor with an irritable Derek Morgan was pressing her patience. Shaking her head she looked over at Sarah and Desiree if she could she would laugh at there looks of disgust at there brothers antics but she didn't think Derek would appreciate the humor.

Sighing she grabbed Derek's arm on what seemed to be his thousandth time passing here.

"Derek, sit down." Penelope's patience was waning her head hurt, her ribs hurt and all she wanted to do was go take a nap.

Derek huffed before throwing himself into the chair next to her "We've been hear for nearly an hour already. What's taking them so long…I have half I mind to …"

Derek never finished his sentence before Penelope whacked him in the chest, "Honestly Derek how old are you. Pulling out your badge is not going to help you" Completely ignoring the glare thrown at her she continued, "They'll get to us when they can. I'm tired, I hurt and you pacing and threatening every nurse that passes by is not improving my mood. Either sit down and be patient or see if your mom's her yet."

By the time Penelope finished her rant she was even more tired. She really didn't want to deal with the police, an impatient Derek Morgan, or the thoughts of how the team would react. Penelope's eyes shot open oh crap the team. Ever since what happened to JJ Hotch had her, make a new program that would alert him and Rossi whenever anyone on the team was admitted to the hospital. Oh, shit how was she going to explain this to her bosses or worse Emily and JJ.

Sliding farther into her chair she groaned she was royally screwed, she was never going to be left alone again.

Penelope was pulled out of her depressing shots by Derek "What do you mean you're hurting." In a flash he was in front of her trying to get a better look

"Derek I was backhanded, punched and thrown to the ground I'm liable to be a little sore." Penelope shook her head out of the corner of her eye she noticed Sarah and Desiree attempting not to laugh.

Derek brought a hand to her cheek softly caressing it "I'm so sorry baby girl. I should have been faster."

Sighing Penelope looked him in the eyes "Derek I'm just glad that you made it when you did okay. It wasn't your fault that man …person…thing is just a sorry excuse of trash okay. It wasn't your fault." Even though she'd said the words and she meant it looking into Derek's eye's she knew it would be a long time before he began to forgive himself.

Derek shook his head, no matter what she said he would never forgive himself for her getting hurt it was his fault she'd become a target. He knew he might not be able to protect her from everything but god help anyone who tried to hurt her because they'd have to deal with him.

Before Derek could reply to her, he was interrupted by a nurse coming towards them.

"We can see a Penelope Garcia and Sarah Morgan now." Derek leapt to his feet quickly helping Penelope stand before turning to see if Sarah needed any help. Noticing that Desiree had helped her hobble towards them, he turned towards the nurse.

Turning towards the two of them, she motioned them to follow her telling Desiree and Derek what rooms they would be in. Derek quickly took Desiree's place in helping Sarah hobble towards the first examination room while with a longing look he watched Penelope being led into her own examination room.

"How you doing?" he questioned as he did a once over his sister. Trying to gage the damage done to her foot. He couldn't help but feel guilty over not taking the time but he knew she'd understand in his life Penelope now came first hell she always came first.

"I'll be fine, why don't you head over towards Penelope." Derek was going to interrupt her but she quickly finished "You and I both know that's where you want to be plus Des and Mom will be here to keep me company."

Derek smirked "I'm glad you know me so well. However, what I was going to say before you quickly cut me off was I'm going to stay with P since I know that mom and Des will be here any moment. But thanks for being a martyr."

Derek laughed when Sarah whacked him across the chest "We'll since you're such a know it all get out of here before your heads to big to make it through the door."

Derek continued to chuckle as he made his was towards Penelope's examination room. He'd known that Sarah would insist on him going to be with Penelope hell that's the only place he wanted to be right now. Not because he didn't care about Sarah because he did but he knew Des and his Mom would be there with her and right now his baby girl needed him….or maybe it was because he needed her. Shaking his head, hell he didn't know anything but what he did know was that he'd fallen fast and hard and heaven help anyone who stood between him and his women.

Grinning he, heard Penelope arguing with who he assumed was the doctor. Knocking gently he asked, "Can I come in Baby Girl."

Faster than Reid spouting off facts Penelope opened the door "Derek, tell the nice doctor I don't have to stay overnight for observation."

Looking at an older aged man who'd give Hotch a run with the stern glare he was giving promptly interrupted anything Derek would have said "Ms. Garcia I'm merely suggesting that with your concussion and bruised ribs it would be advisable that you stay overnight just to make sure there are no complications."

Derek watched the anxiety cover her face, he knew she hated hospitals ever since Battle and he knew that if she stayed he'd stay and on top of that his whole family which would cause and extreme amount of anxiety and grumpiness in his princess. Turning towards the doctor, he questioned, "If there's someone with her for the next twenty-four hours or so waking her up, checking her reflexes could she go home?"

Penelope looked up at him with an anticipation of hope and elation while the doctor looked at some charts and appeared to ponder. Put if Derek wasn't mistaken there seemed to be a hint of a smirk on his lips.

The doctor sighed, "As long as she's with someone twenty four seven and she doesn't do anything more strenuous then walking up and down stairs and light lifting I don't see that there's a problem."

"Yes" Penelope shouted before throwing her self at Derek shocking both him and the doctor.

"As I said nothing strenuous, I'll have the nurse bring you her release papers." The doctor reiterated,

Unable to help himself he pulled Penelope closure to him and in a husky voice "Don't worry Doc I'll make sure she doesn't have to do any of the work." Derek watched the doctor's eye widened before scurrying out of the room.

Derek held tightly to Penelope as they both burst out laughing. Penelope couldn't believe that he'd just said that to her doctor.

Smacking Derek's arm "Jeez Derek he's going to think I'm going home to have sex."

Derek laughed "Not just any type of sex he thinks' you're going home to have mind blowing sex with Me." turning her around and look deep into her eyes "And honey that's only the beginning of what I want to do to you."

"Wha…What?" Penelope's voice shook how had they gone from creeping out the doctor to a serious conversation.

Derek gently caressed her face taking a deep breath he knew he had to tell her "I know I'm not good enough for you and I'm not sure the words'll come out right but Penelope…"

Penelope looked into his eyes with such hope "But what Derek you can't say that and stop but what."

Derek slowly started lowering his lips to hers "Pen…I L…"

_"Where there is love there is life."  
-Gandhi_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know how you liked it. Also I make no claim of knowing any Hospital protocol…according to my mother I've made avoiding going to the doctors and hospitals an art form…thus the reason I wasn't fully immunized until I was almost 19 oh they joy.**_

_**-Galadinzel**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here's the next chapter I'm so sorry for the long wait in between updates I hope that you're still interested. It's been a couple of long hectic bad weeks. I want to thank all of those who've reviewed I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you yet I just haven't had time but thank you all so much they've meant a lot. I also want to ask that everyone keep Japan in there thoughts with the earthquake and tsunami**_

_"Where there is love there is life." _

_ -Gandhi_

Derek was cut off by Penelope's door being thrown open and a very disgruntled Fran Morgan stood in the opening causing both of them to jump slightly apart.

Whack Fran Morgan promptly hit her son on the arm "What the Hell is wrong with you. You can't even call to tell me that Penelope and Sarah have been hurt but you leave it to your younger sister."

"Ow" Morgan rubbed his arm "I'm sorry mama I was preoccupied by talking to the police and making sure they were okay."

Fran glared at her son before turning to Penelope "Are you okay dear?"

Penelope didn't know whether to laugh or be embarrassed it wasn't everyday Derek Morgan's ego was completely destroyed by a woman "I'm fine Fran just a few bruises but those will heal."

Fran looked into her eyes and wondered how anyone could hurt someone like her someone innocent someone who saw the good in everybody. Shaking her head, she turned back to her son. "You have some explaining to do but first Hotch and Rossi have been calling every ten minutes wanting to know and I quotes 'What the Hell happened to Penelope and why the Hell is she in the hospital' they want answers and I'm betting you'd better call them before they come on a plan out here."

Fran smirked at the terror on he son's face, that idiot she loved him but sometimes he was so goal oriented that everything else faded to the sidelines.

Derek was in shock how the hell had he forgotten about Penelope's latest program that alerted both of his bosses when one of there own was admitted to the hospital. Gulping he pulled out his phone quickly dialing there numbers. Feeling an immense disappointment at his mothers timing He'd tell her that he loved her and he would do it soon hopefully before someone killed him.

Hearing the phone ring, he turned his attention towards the coming conversation.

"Morgan what the hell is going on?" Hotch snapped, "Why the hell did I get a text message saying Garcia was admitted to the hospital?"

Morgan sighed so much for the calm collective Hotch he had gotten the protective alpha Aaron.

"Hotch she's okay." Morgan began before Hotch cut him off

"I know she's okay your mother told me that what which begs the question why the hell wasn't I notified sooner and by you. I want to know what happened Morgan I've been up all night with a wife who's going frantic that something's happened to her best friend. I want answers." Hotch bit out.

Derek was in shock it wasn't often Hotch lost his temper but when he did, it was legendary. Derek looked at the time and realized it had been almost 12 hours since everything had happened. He hadn't realized how fast time had flown.

"Emily knows," Morgan began

"Emily and JJ know if Emily's doctor hadn't put a no fly rule we'd already be there. As it is Dave had to threaten JJ so she'd stay trust me if they don't get answers soon you'll be overrun with estrogen."

Derek rubbed his head this made things more complicated "Tell them that she's fine and they don't need to come out we're going to head back the day after new years. As for what happened well she and Sarah were attacked by Rodney Harris."

"Rodney Harris as in the Rodney Harris that has a grudge against you Derek," Hotch's voice had changed from Aaron concerned boss and friend to Hotch the kick-ass investigator who protected his family

"That Rodney Harris." Derek confirmed, "He attacked them to get to me Hotch." Morgan felt his emotions rushing towards the surface. He could have lost both of them.

Hearing a sigh on the other end of the phone, he waited for Hotch's response "Rossi and I will be there tomorrow to sort things out with the police."

"I've talked to the police Hotch I don't think he's going to be a problem."

"What did you do Morgan?" Derek could hear the concern laced with worry. Hotch knew of there history and he knew how Derek felt about Penelope both horrendously bad combinations if you attacked his girl.

"He attacked and attempted to sexually assault a federal agent, what do you think I did Hotch." Morgan cut off any reply Hotch was going to say "I took him down Hotch, I didn't kill him heaven I wish I had but I didn't Hotch I took him down, ruffed him up a little, and let the police cuff him. "

Hotch let out a relieved sigh "Alright, I'll let Rossi and the others know what's going on. Rossi and I will be out there in the morning to deal with the police. You don't need that right now." Morgan could almost see Hotch rubbing his eyebrows he knew what Hotch was going to ask and he still didn't have a good answer for it he hadn't had a chance to talk to Penelope alone and he didn't know how much Sarah and seen or heard "How far did he get in trying to sexually assault her Derek?"

"I don't know Hotch, Des said she'd only been gone from them for ten minutes max I haven't had a chance to talk to Sarah or Pen." Derek frustration was evident, he knew in his gut it probably hadn't gone farther than words but if it had, there was no power on earth that could protect Rodney Harris.

"Alright we'll keep this between you, me and Rossi. JJ and Emily don't need the stress if Penelope wants to tell them she can but I'm not going to force it."

Derek sighed in gratitude he knew Penelope was a private person. Sure she was exuberant, vibrant and outgoing but with things of the heart all her hurts and hopes she kept them close to her letting a select few in. "Thanks man, I guess we'll be seeing you and Rossi tomorrow?"

"We'll be there. Oh and Derek tell her how you feel before then or I'll be forced to take drastic measures." Hotch said with humor in his voice

Before Derek could respond, he was met with the sound of the dial tone. Shaking his head, he began to chuckle to himself. "Yeah I'll do that"

As Derek headed back towards Penelope, he smiled. Yeah he'd tell her and he knew exactly how he'd do it. Pulling out his phone, he dialed. He knew exactly what to do and how. It would be perfect and it would be them he just needed a little reinforcements

_"Kisses kept are wasted; _  
_ Love is to be tasted. _  
_ There are some you love, I know; _  
_ Be not loath to tell them so._  
_ Lips go dry and eyes grow wet _  
_ Waiting to be warmly met, _  
_ Keep them not in waiting yet; _  
_ Kisses kept are wasted." _

_ -Edmund Vance Cooke_

_**I all hope you enjoyed the chapter I'll try to have another one up by Wednesday. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed they've meant a lot. Please read and review**_

_**-Galadinzel**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and thank you to all the reviews I didn't have a chance to reply because of circumstances I hope you all have a great time reading this chapter. R&R**_

_"Love, free as air at sight of human ties,  
Spreads his light wings, and in a moment flies."  
-Alexander Pope_

Penelope was bored. Derek had left more than an hour ago to talk to Hotch and/or Rossi. What she'd give to hear those conversations. Shaking her heads she looked at the sleeping women seated next to her. Chuckling lightly she remembered there short, brief and sweet conversation right after Derek had left.

_Penelope watched in awe as Derek scurried out of the room. The only person who'd ever made Derek run that fast was Strauss and even then, it was rare to have the look of terror he did._

_ "Don't worry about him; he needs to learn to placate the masses before a riot occurs." Turning Penelope couldn't help but smile at the smirk on Fran's face; it was almost as if she could picture Derek's conversation with Hotch. If only she could be a fly on that wall._

_ "Don't blame him. He was worried about me and Sarah." Pen may not have been as forgiving if one of her gumdrops were in her position and no one had told her but this was her hunk of burning loves proverbial life on the line._

_ Hearing Fran chuckle Pen couldn't help the look of confusion that crossed her face. "Oh I know he was worried about you and Sarah. But what happens when you're in labor with his child." Penelope eyes popped "I plan on being fully informed of any impending birth before my grandchild arrives. And I have a feeling your team has the same sentiments."_

_ "I...I…I….I don't" Penelope stuttered she didn't know whether to more mortified or ecstatic that she'd been given person to be knocked-up by the one and only Derek Morgan._

_ "I know you love my son Penelope, and for the record you will be bearing my grandchildren." Fran chuckled she had a feeling it wasn't everyday that Penelope Garcia was left speechless. If her son didn't get the blinders off soon Fran would stick both of them in a closet filled with lots and lots of alcohol, aphrodisiacs and maybe condoms…thinking on it she'd skip the condoms she wanted grandbabies and those two were slower than molasses. _

_ Penelope gulped as the gleam in Fran's eyes. She had a distinct feeling that what this women wanted this women got. _

_ "Now don't panic Penelope, I have it on good authority that I will be getting six grandchildren. So I suggest that you and Derek stop dancing around your feelings." Fran announced_

_ "Wha…Why….Six" Penelope stuttered what the hell had happened to the reasonable Fran the Fran she talked in the kitchen to about her problems._

_ "She almost lost her daughter and someone she's come to consider a daughter" Fran replied._

_It was then Penelope realized she'd spoken out loud. Penelope teared up at the thought of being considered her daughter "Really"_

_Fran laughed, "Yes really" coming in front of Penelope she looked her in her face "I've seen how you treat my son, I see how he is around you. You make him a better person you hold the darkness at bay. I see him look at you the same way his father used to look at me." _

_Penelope's heart began to beat faster. Was Fran saying that …was she really insinuating that Derek could possible feel the same way she did "Fran?" Penelope was having an odd sense of déjà vu_

"_I know a lot of things about my son. I know he __**was**__ a player. I know he's never fully trusted anybody until this team…until you." Looking Penelope in the eyes, she punctuated the next statements. "He's never brought home a girl especially one he's cared so deeply and I've never seen him so scared about someone he would just consider just a best friend." Hearing a knock on the door Fran quickly finished the next statement "That man loves you believe him when he tells you. Don't break both of your hearts over fear."_

Penelope's response had been lost from the doctor's entrance. He'd wanted to give her one more look over. He'd told her that she'd be released by the end of the night if she behaved and there wasn't any pain unaccounted for no matter how much Penelope tried to get a more firm time of leaving the doctor would have none of it.

Penelope was brought out of her musings by a knock. "Come in I'm decent" looking down at her hospital gown she amended her statement "As decent as can be said for being in a hospital."

Hearing a familiar chuckle Penelope smiled "I don't think anything you wear is decent I think it's the along the lines of phenomenal, sexy, unique, exceptional and my favorite fit for a goddess." Derek Morgan walked into the room a thousand watt smile taking over his face.

"I don't know about the last one hot stuff but all the others hell yes." Penelope grinned. She'd had over an hour to think about what Fran had said. If Derek didn't make a move by the end of this trip, she was going to do it for him.

"Oh no baby girl the last one is definitely the one that describes you the best." Derek looked her in the eyes tucking a strand of her hair behind her ears. He slightly frowned at the bruise that had formed on her face.

Penelope automatically noticed the change in his demeanor and she knew why "Hey, hot stuff this isn't your fault." Looking at him more sternly she cupped his cheek "This was the fault of Rodney Harris and no one else"

Derek shook his head no matter what she said he placed the guilt on himself, she wouldn't have been a target if he and Rodney hadn't hated each other with such passion. "Sorry mama, I don't think you're ever going to convince me of that." Cutting Penelope off before, she could argue, "Nope don't even try it baby girl he wouldn't have gone after you if he wasn't aiming to hurt me. We'll just have to agree to disagree on this one."

Penelope quirked and eyebrow yeah right before the end of this trip she'd have him admitting defeat "We'll see about that hot stuff. We'll see how well you stand up against me and your family in that aspect."

Derek shook his head and laughed, "Already turning my family against me baby girl. I don't know that might get you in more trouble than its worth. They tend to demand payment for there services. I would know the prices are outrageous."

At that statement Derek and Penelope couldn't stem there laughter they were both keeling over when Fran made her presence known.

"I wouldn't say outrageous Derek, I'd say we're like an insurance company and you have a very, very bad record." Penelope couldn't help it she snorted at the distasteful look on Derek's face and the very smug one on Fran's

"I don't know mama you seem to have a thing for charging your baby boy more than your daughters." Derek retorted the grin on his face negating any attempt of taking him serious.

"I don't know I might increase your payment to seven buddy if you really want to fight the system and I have a specific account I want them out of and I have a specific account I want them out of. You're lucky I'm reasonable and don't have hidden charges for slowness on payments" Fran smirked at the look of horror on his face. Yep she had him there was no way he'd say anymore without alerting Penelope to what they were talking about

"Seven what?" Penelope innocently asked. Whatever it was they were talking about it had to be juicy.

"Nothing baby girl." Watching her open her mouth to argue he quickly cut in "Who wants to get out of her?"

Penelope raised her hand "Me, me, me"

Fran and Derek laughed at her antics "We'll it seems your doctor has signed the release forms, you get to come home tonight."

"Really" Derek laughed at the joy on her face. Ever since Battle, Penelope had hated hospitals.

"Really, really baby girl." He said poking her nose, "Apparently Sarah has to stay another night so Des has volunteered to stay with her."

"Well it appears as if you two will be getting the house all to yourself." Fran stretched picking up her purse "Sarah will kill Des by the end of the night with out a buffer." Turning towards Derek, she questioned, "What did Hotch say?"

"He and Rossi will be her sometime tomorrow to tie up any lose ends" Derek replied and waited for the onslaught of abuse his baby girl was going to give him.

Penelope slapped his arm "They're what. Oh hell, no Derek Emily's ready to pop any minute and JJ has two under two they are going to keep there asses in Virginia."

"Sorry baby girl, apparently this was a family consensus either Rossi and Hotch come or everyone comes. I think you got the better end of the deal. I know I wouldn't want to deal with a hormonal Emily or sleep-deprived JJ"

"They would do that," Penelope grumbled hitting Derek again "Emily's pregnant she has a right to be hormonal and JJ's had a few rough months give them a break"

"Ow baby girl I know that but it doesn't make anything I say less true." Derek smirked as she huffed "Now I thought you wanted to get out of here." Lifting up a bag Penelope hadn't noticed before "I brought you some clothes. You get changed while I get you a wheelchair."

"No wheelchair Derek." Penelope ordered as she began pulling out her clothes.

"Sorry baby girl it's either a wheelchair or I carry you out. Pick your poison." Derek countered

"Get the freakin' wheelchair Derek, but rest assured pay backs a bitch" Penelope grumbled.

"Get going Derek, I'll help her get dressed and then I'm heading to Sarah's room" Fran gently shoved Derek out the door before lowering her voice "You better make a move tonight Derek, you have the house all to yourselves…but keep it PG."

Derek chuckled "already planned on it mama. I'll see you tomorrow I already said goodbye to Des and Sarah."

Watching her son leave Fran turned to help Penelope get dressed yep she'd have her baby boy happy and grandchildren planned by the end of this trip.

"_Love sought is good, but given unsought, is better."  
-William Shakespeare_

_**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter…either next chapter or the one after will be the big M/G moment **__** Read and Review please. Also on side note I'll try to keep my updates regular but my dad was admitted to the hospital and I've been extremely sick so no promises but I'll try. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed I didn't have a chance to reply because of the circumstances stated and several others that happened this week but so you know that every review is cherished and gratefully accepted.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I just want to let people know my dad is out of the hospital **__** I'm excited he's on antibiotics 4 times a day for 90 minutes I'm just glad he's alive anyways here's the next chapter I hope you all like it.**_

_"True love can blind you but at the same time if you let it, it can also open your eyes."  
-Unknown_

Penelope couldn't help the glee that filled her at the sight of Derek's house. It had been a rough day and she wanted nothing more than to go and take a long nap. Of course that all depended on her hunk of chocolate he seemed more contemplative than usual.

"Hey everything okay hot stuff?" Penelope questioned as they turned into the Morgan's drive way.

Turning his head Derek looked at the goddess next to him. How did she always do that? She always knew when he was troubled and right now, he had some many thoughts going through his head that he didn't know how to answer that question.

"Lots of things mama. I keep thinking of the what-ifs, of Rossi and Hotch coming, what they're going to do." _How you're going to react after what I do tonight, if you really love me as much as I love you _ shaking his head Derek tried to quell his doubts "Just the usually things that occur after something like this has happened. Especially to someone I care about."

Derek stopped the car and put it into park. Looking at the amazing women beside him he hoped no prayed that tonight went well and that soon they'd be able move forward in life away from Lynch (dead man-walking), Rodney, Buford , and all the other people who had left scares. He knew that they had healed most of each other's wounds. They'd survived so much and now he wanted it all he wanted this women to love for the rest of there lives.

He wanted her to bear his children, to make sweet love, to laugh at stupid movies but most of all he wanted to love her and her love him back. Tonight would be the night he told her he just prayed that she felt the same. Hell everyone said she did he just needed to hear it from her own luscious lips.

"Derek, earth to Derek," Penelope's sweet voice brought him out of his thoughts turning to her he grinned. "Where'd you go hot stuff?"

"No where mama, sorry about that what did you say?" Derek blushed he'd been so caught up in his thoughts he'd tuned her out.

Penelope laughed and a goofy grin appeared on her face. "Well before you decided to come down from cloud nine I was saying that you can't worry about the what-ifs in life you can only worry about the things you can control." Reaching up a hand, she caressed his cheek "Come on hot stuff. I'm right here I'm okay. Whatever happens tomorrow when Hotch and Rossi arrive will take care of itself."

Smiling slightly Derek held her hand gently squeezing it, relishing in her touch. Taking a deep breath, he brought himself to the task at hand "I know baby girl. You're right I'm just so damn glad that you're okay, I guess the fear, and what-ifs keep popping up. But do not fear I will shove them aside for the time being."

Laughing Penelope tried to remove her hand only to realize that he wasn't letting go. Trying to keep her mind off the roughness of his skin, she wondered aloud "so am I allowed to walk to my 'bedroom'"

Watching the quirk of Derek's eyebrow she sighed," I'm taking that look as a no."

"More like a Hell no baby girl." Quickly unbuckling himself Derek leaned over and unbuckled her "You stay right there baby girl. Your own personal slave is going to carry into the house and up those stairs."

"Derek no." Penelope protested but her words fell on deaf ears as Derek had already left the car and was currently making his way towards her door "Stupid, chauvinistic men. Sheesh"

"Tell me how you really feel." Derek smirked as he watched a rosy blush grace her face.

"How did you get over here so fast?" Penelope was horrified, usually her rants happened in the privacy of her private bubble, nobody heard them unless invited into the bubble…in other words she ranted in private

"Silly girl, I have the amazing power of being where I'm needed when I'm needed. Especially when it comes to you." Derek couldn't help it he brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Now let's get you inside and taking a nap."

"Wha…"Derek placed a finger to stop any argument Penelope was about to make.

"You and I both know that you're exhausted. So I'm going to take you up those stairs, I'm going to let you change yourself, your going to take your medicine and then take a nap while I get dinner ready. No protesting I saw those little yawns on the way to the car and on the drive home."

Penelope rolled her eyes so much for fooling the profile. If she was honest to herself, she wanted a nap but that didn't mean she'd make it easy for him. "What do you mean you're going to let me dress my self hot stuff?"

Derek rolled his eyes of all the things he'd said that was the once she picked up on. Of course, it was "you know what I meant baby. Now don't argue with me you know I will win."

Penelope rolled her eyes as he picked her up and started to make his way towards the house "I'm only consenting because I'm too tired to argue."

Derek smirked "Are you sure it's not because you don't want me to call in reinforcements?"

Derek chuckled as she slapped his chest "I plead the fifth."

"That's what I thought."

Sooner then Penelope wanted she was up in her room, been changed and Derek had practically shoved her pain pills down her throat.

"Get to sleep baby I've got some quick errands to run and then I'm making dinner." Derek pulled the comforter over her, brushing back a strand of hair to look into her eyes. "Your cell phone is on the table I'm a call away. I'll be back in 15 minutes tops will you be good?"

Penelope looked into his eyes and was shocked not to see the sincerity but love "I'll be fine my prince go run your errand what trouble can I get into in your bed…hmmm erase that I know what kind of trouble I could get into."

At the absurdity of her comment, the both broke into laughter.

"All right funny girl go to sleep I'll come in and check on you in an hour. Are there any preferences you have on dinner?"

"Chocolate…lots and lots of chocolate." Penelope laughed and then yawned.

"Alright baby girl I'll see what I can do. Go to sleep." Derek shook his head at the sound of her snores he gently ran his hand over her hair before placing a chaste kiss on her lips "Sweet dreams angel. You'll be getting your chocolate."

That said Derek stood and as he gently stood by the door he looked on her one last time before closing it. He had a lot to do and if he knew his baby girl not a lot of time to do it. Grinning he pulled out his phone "Operation love has started." Shaking his head that sounded like something Penelope would say.

As Penelope slowly began to awaken, she noticed the soft scent of roses. Shaking her head that couldn't be right. Forcing her self to wake up more completely she rubbed her eyes, as she took in the room she gasped.

_"The supreme happiness in life is the conviction that we are loved."  
-Victor Hugo_

_**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter…for sure next chapter will be the big M/G I hope that you all like it. I'm going to try to update next Saturday but with how my life has gone the past few weeks, we'll see. I hope you all have an amazing week and please review it would make my day**_

_**-Galadinzel**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here it is the M/G chapter I hope that you all enjoy it and a gigantic THANK YOU to all of those who have reviewed and continued with this story. **_

_Love has features which pierce all hearts, he wears a bandage which conceals the faults of those beloved. He has wings, he comes quickly and flies away the same."  
-Voltaire_

Penelope couldn't believe it. As she looked around the room, her eyes filled with tears. All over the floor were multicolored rose petals and soft jazz playing in the background. As she continued to look around, she noticed a note and a path of blood red rose petals leading out the door.

Picking up the note Penelope felt a lone tear fall down her face. Re-reading it, hoping it wasn't a joke she prayed for courage. Staring at the note once more, she felt her heart swell with hope and love.

_Penelope,_

_I cannot put in words how I feel about you. When I see, you walk by your happy smile lights up not only the room but also my heart I ache to hold you, to whisper sweet nothings into your ears and cherish you always. These intense feelings will never go away until I can have you in my arms, and that you realize that there is only one man for you and it's me. Everyday, I hope that you will come into my life and tell me how you feel because what I feel for you will exists inside my heart forever. You are the only woman that understands me, and loves me despite my faults; you are beautiful and I can't help but fall for you deeper every day. Your love, kindness, laughter and purity are my Balm of Gilead. You have healed my wounded heart and I can only hope that the day will arrive when you look deep into my eyes and you tell me what I have been waiting to hear: that you love me the same way I'm thinking of you always._

_Yours forever,_

_ Derek_

_P.S. follow the path of petals_

Penelope couldn't believe it. Setting the note down she quickly closed her eyes and pinched herself.

"Ouch", Penelope rubbed her arm "Definitely not dreaming." Quickly realizing there was only one way to determine if this note was telling the truth was to follow the petals Penelope slipped out of bed. Quickly grabbing the note, she entered the hallway.

Gasping again, she noticed the hall lined with petals and candles. Following the path in awe, she was led to the bathroom. Gently pushing open the door, she felt her heart stutter at the aroma and petals. Walking inside she noticed the bathtub filled with water, petals and bubbles. Looking around for an explanation Penelope found another note and a gorgeous red dress.

_Penelope,_

_I know you're scared. So am I but I do know that I want you in my life. You're my best friend, my confident, my God given solace. I know how much you enjoy bubble baths. I want you to relax and realize that you are worth it. I want you to enjoy yourself but be ready to follow the petals at 7:00. _

_Your chocolate Adonis,_

_ Derek_

_ P.S. the Dress is for you and there are heels that are calling your name_

Penelope turned and shut the door. Reverently caressing the dress, it was so silky a deep red dress. It was knee length, with a sweetheart neckline and cap sleeves. Looking at the tag it was exactly her size. Looking at the shelf next to the dress Penelope picked up a pair of stilettos that were the exact same shade as the dress and in her size.

"What are you up to you my chocolate Adonis?" shaking her head Penelope looked at the time. It was 5:30. Laughing that man knew how long it took a girl to get ready…at least when that girl was Penelope Garcia.

Quickly shedding her pajamas Penelope entered the bubble-filled bath. Sighing it was the perfect temperature. How she loved this man and tonight she'd make sure he knew it. She was done fighting her feelings and if his notes were any indication, he felt the same. Feeling her stomach fill with butterflies a smile graced her face maybe for girls like her dreams did come true.

Soaking in the warmth and brilliant aroma permeating the bathroom Penelope allowed her thoughts to drift towards the man who'd stolen her heart. He probably didn't know it but he'd had her heart from the first baby girl. He'd had her respect from the first time he'd been there for her and he'd had her love the first time she saw him hold a victim and in the tenderness he showed towards there pain and suffering. He saw the worst of the world yet steal ached to help. He was one of the few good men that she knew. He loved his family and he'd go to the ends of the earth to protect them. How she loved him. She may have been attracted to him by his body but she stayed because of who he was because of his gentle fierceness to do what was right and protect the innocent. She'd only met three other men like him and she wouldn't let him go.

Feeling herself begin to relax Penelope looked at the clock and was shocked that it was 6:15. Quickly getting out of the bathtub, she dried herself of and began getting ready. Pulling her hair into a quick bun, she quickly applied a light amount of make-up. The type of make-up she put on for someone special. She knew this and Derek knew this. Shaking her head, he had better get the hint.

Knowing from experience it would take a good hour to dry and curl all her hair she opted to pull down a few select strands blow dry them and then curl them. Once satisfied with her hair and make-up Penelope faltered as she gently picked up the dress. It was gorgeous but ….never mind but her mind was made up quickly shedding her towel she slipped into the dress.

Spinning around she felt tears enter her eyes. She felt like a goddess it hugged her in all the right places, accentuated her best parts and made her feel amazing. How he had known that this was the dress she'd never know but she hoped that it would knock him for a loop.

Looking at the time it read 6:58. Quickly slipping on the killer heels, she grabbed both of his notes before opening the door. Looking in awe at the second path of rose petals that had appeared. Giddy like a schoolgirl she followed the path through the hallway, down the stairs, through the living room it entered into the kitchen.

Taking a deep breathe she entered the room. Pressing her fingers to her lips, she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped. Fran's kitchen had been converted into a romantic getaway. There was a light aroma of flowers, soft music in the background but what took her breath away was Derek standing next to a small table for two with candles glowing.

"Derek?" for all of her bravado now that the moment was here Penelope didn't know what to say.

Derek's face lit up at the look of his baby girl. She looked amazing she was amazing. Watching her features and expressions, he knew that he loved her. She was the one for him, the one who made his dull world alive with colors and before the night was through she'd not only know it but she'd believe it.

"Pen," Derek walked towards her a single red rose in hand. Pushing a lone curl towards the side, he caressed her face. Watching her gulp, he knew she needed to ask.

"Derek, did you mean it?" Penelope held to the notes as a lifeline. She wasn't used to feeling so vulnerable, so exposed.

Watching her hold his notes he smiled "I meant ever single word Penelope. You're my God given solace. My best friend, my goddess and after tonight I hope my lover." Watching the tears form in her eyes, he pressed forward. "I love you Pen more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. I know I don't deserve you but god help me I love you and I promise I won't ever hurt you. Give us a chance."

Watching the splay of emotions pass over Derek's face Penelope let out a timid smile. For the first time since she was eighteen, she was going to say the words and her whole heart would be behind them. Gently caressing his cheek, she leaned forward pressing her forehead against his "Derek, I love you too and I have for such a long time. I only want you …I want us. I want us to be happy."

Tears filled Derek's eyes as he leaned forward gently brushing his lips against hers. "We will be. I promise you will be." His promise made Derek pulled her in for a searing kiss that he prayed would never end.

_"To know someone here or there with whom you can feel there is understanding in spite of distances or thoughts expressed - that can make life a garden."  
-Goethe_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this. I've never really written a romantic scene before but I think it turned out all right….Please Review and let me know if you liked it or not.**_

_**Thanks as always**_

_**-Galadinzel**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here's the next chapter I'm sorry about the long update life has been hectic I'm hoping that it has died down a little so I can continue to update regularly. Also thank you to everyone who's reviewed they've really motivated me and I'm sorry I haven't answered any lately but just know that they've meant a lot to me and each one has made me smile. Thank you to all of those who are still reading this I know that long times between updates make it hard and I'll try to be more constant so thank you for staying with it**_

"_Goodness is the only investment that never fails"_

_~Henry David Thoreau_

As his lips softly caressed hers, she couldn't get enough of him. He tasted like coffee, cinnamon and a flavor uniquely Derek Morgan. He was all hers Penelope quickly slipped her arms around his neck pulling him closer she couldn't get close enough. She couldn't believe it after all this time he was hers. Penelope's thought processes stuttered as she felt Derek gently deepen the kiss. As there mouths danced, Penelope couldn't suppress the moan that escaped as he began kissing upwards, one kiss on the cheek another on her neck slowly burning a path to her ear.

"I love you." A soft kiss filling her with desire their heavy breathing filled the kitchen. As Penelope raised her eyes, meeting his she felt a warmth fill her soul at the deep love and passion possessed in them.

Derek gently pressed his forehead onto hers taking in all that had occurred. He couldn't believe it he'd thought she'd give up more of a fight. How such an amazing woman could love him back was beyond him but he would never look a gift horse in the mouth. He'd honestly believed that she'd fight him. Slightly caressing her face he mumbled, "I'm so glad I didn't have to go to plan B'

Derek watched as Penelope raised an eyebrow "Plan B."

Watching the adorable confusion on her face, he slightly pulled back and guided her towards the table. "Yes plan B. Take you to my room and ravish you until you saw the light…then again maybe I should still do plan B."

Derek barely suppressed a laugh as she slightly stumbled and her eyes widened.

Penelope was shocked but quickly she pulled herself together not to be outdone "Darn Hot stuff my mama always told be to play hard to get I should have followed her advice."

Derek rolled his eyes "I don't know Baby Girl my mama always told me to go for what I wanted." Pulling her towards him his eyes darkened "And Baby I knew what I wanted and no way in hell were you getting away."

Pressing his lips to hers, he groaned. He would never get enough of this woman. He'd only kissed her twice and she was already a drug. Quickly pulling back before he would lose all control "Damn babe I don't think I'll ever get enough of this" he murmured against her lips pressing kisses between each word "But I promised mama I'd feed you and damn girl that's what I've gotta do."

Giggling Penelope nipped his lips "Do you always do what your mama says Mr. Morgan."

Derek groaned, "Only if I want to live. And with a woman like you I want to live a very, very, very long time."

Pulling back, he guided her into her chair allowing her time to absorb everything. Sitting in his own chair across from her he was in awe. She was an angel her hair glowed in the light making her look even more like an angel and damn that red dress. He knew she'd kill in it but he was glad she was indoors and they were alone he didn't feel like sharing. In fact, as much as he loved her in that dress he had a feeling he'd love it even more when it was on his floor.

"So Baby Girl are you hungry." Derek looked into her lustful eyes. Heaven help him he had a plan a good plan. Dinner, then they'd talk and with any luck to bed for some more extracurricular activities.

Watching Penelope lick her lips "Oh I'm hungry alright but I don't think it's for something on this gorgeous menu."

Derek groaned, it was going to be harder than he thought to keep his hands off of her until after there talk "Baby Girl I promised mama I'd feed you. You and I both know that wasn't what she was thinking."

Giving Derek a saucy grin Penelope couldn't help but tease, grabbing his hand she gently caressed his arm "I don't know Hot Stuff she didn't clarify on what to feed me…only to feed me."

Derek gulped, this woman was going to be the death of him. Focus Derek focus food, talk, sex, food talk sex, sex talk food, sex food talk…no, no, no Derek shook his head food, talk and then sex. "I don't know Baby Girl…I don't want to be any more in debt than I am…I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate me going from 6 to 7 without your consent. Besides baby I have a plan"

"Ohhhhhh a Plan… I like plans specifically I'm aching for a Plan B right now." Penelope could barely suppress her glee when she heard Derek moan.

"Baby girl as much as I want plan B trust me plan A is so much more satisfying there's a reason it's called plan A." Derek gulped at the sultry smile but smirked as the wisdom of his words sunk in yep he had her.

Penelope knew that he had her pouting slightly before winking "Fine Hot Stuff what's for dinner."

Clapping his hands loudly Penelope watched as three young boys, no older than 12 walked in carrying serving platters. Raising her eyebrow in a silent question, she waited for an explanation.

"First I thought we'd start of with oysters as our appetizer, then move onto Champagne Shrimp and Pasta with a nice green salad and Meursault wineas our main course and finish with Tiramisu as our desert. How does that sound to you Baby Girl?" Derek watched her eyes widened, yep as much as he loved plan B he loved spoiling her with her favorites even more.

"Wow hot stuff wow, those are all my favorite." As Penelope looked at him, her eyes softened even more. It was so easy to love him he made it so easy to want him.

"Of course they are my goddess. I know all your favorites and a few things that will be your favorites, actually one in particular." Derek smirked at her blush "Now mama enjoy the evening." Turning to one of the boys Derek smiled "Alright boys you know what to do."

Penelope shook her head as each boy moved to serve them. Once the appetizers had been placed in front of them Penelope watched, the adorable boys scurry away. Raising an eyebrow Penelope couldn't help but question Derek "So hot stuff how in the world did you get such many men to do your bidding."

"Now Baby Girl, that would be telling my secret now wouldn't it." Derek smirked at the slight pout that adorned her gorgeous face. "Alright if you must know they're my neighbor's grandkids. Now no more questions enjoy your night."

Penelope laughed it was just like Derek the mystery and appeal was in the unknown. "You win this round hot stuff."

Penelope couldn't believe what a delicious meal it was. Everything was perfect the food, the conversation and the company. Oh the company couldn't get much better than this anytime with Derek Morgan was amazing and she'd thank God everyday for this man.

Watch Penelope take her last bite of tiramisu he couldn't remember the last time a date had gone so well but then again he'd always compared his dates to Penelope so there was no reason for it not to have gone as well as it had.

Watching her look at him he smiled "I love you baby girl" he gently caressed her hand as he helped her out of her chair.

"I love you too Hot stuff." She said as she pulled him down into a kiss. Groaning she could taste the Meursault and tiramisu on his lips. He tasted so good she wanted. She felt his lips leave and she groaned "Derek…"

"I know Baby Girl I want you too" looking into her eyes and caressing her face he leaned his forehead to hers "But I also want us going into this being completely honest in everything our pasts, our feeling and where we want this to go Baby Girl. I just got you and I don't' want simple misunderstanding that could have been prevented to take you away."

Penelope felt her heart beat faster, did that mean could that really mean "Derek?"

"I want you Pen; I want you tonight, tomorrow and forever just as I said in those letters you're it for me. I want to see you grow with my children, I want to grow old with you and love you forever."

"I want that too Derek." Penelope began

"I know. This is why I want to talk to you and clear the air because I'm not willing to risk than Pen no way no how." Derek stood firm of course he knew she wanted that but he also knew she had doubts because of Lynch (Dead man walking), Battle (Dead Man) and his past.

"Ok Derek we'll talk but then…I think we better get started on practicing for those grandbabies." Penelope watched Derek's eyebrows rise "You do owe your mother six of them" grabbing his hand, she led him towards the couch. Penelope knew this conversation was going to suck but the sooner they started the sooner it would be finished.

Pushing him down onto the couch Penelope fought the urge to straddle him shaking her head they had way to much sexual tension for this, bus the knew once they started they'd be like the energizer bunny-they'd keep going and going and going- nope better do this his way and punish him later.

Sitting beside him, she took a deep breath time to get this over with, "Alright Derek you first."

"_It is impossible to fall out of love. Love is such a powerful emotion, that once it envelops you it does not depart. __**True love**__ is eternal. If you think that you were once in love, but fell out of it, then it wasn't love you were in. There are no 'exit' signs in love; there is only an 'on' ramp.__"_

-_Anon._

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know it's a sorta cliffy but I knew that it would take at least one to two chapters for this part. Also some one asked if Lynch would be dealt with…and yes he will be **__** I don't know how long this story is going to be its taken on a life of its own but thank you for staying with it. Please read and review they mean so much to me and help me be motivated to write. **_

_**-Galadinzel**_


End file.
